One, one thousand paper cranes
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Davis was really hating art class right now. They were supposed to make paper cranes but Davis could never seem to get it right. It doesn't help that Holly told the story behind the legend of the paper cranes. She even used his and Ken's last name in the freaken' story! Little does he know what Holly, Ivy, and Clover were really potting. Parings are: Davis X Ken


_"Great! I can't even make a paper crane!" _Davis thought. Davis was in art class and they were making paper cranes.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"There's a legend about paper cranes. Would anyone like to tell me about them?" The art teacher, Mrs. Joan, asked. Holly raised her hand. "Holly, do you want to tell your classmate the story?" Holly nodded. "Go on ahead then."

"What's the big deal about paper cranes anyway? They're just a bunch of paper that we can make into cranes." Quinn, the school bully exclaimed. Holly got up from her seat and walked up to Quinn.

"They're the symbols of love, even if it's a 'forbidden' kind." Holly quoted the word forbidden. "As you can see that my sister, Clover, is gay." Clover blushed. "And in the story, there is two boys that are in love with each other." She stopped for a quick second, and her eyes were glowing for a bit. "Long ago, there was a boy, and he was next in line for ruling Japan, but before he could do that, he had to find someone to rule by his side. A forced arranged marriage. But he didn't love any of the princesses. He was in love with a poor farmer boy. Yes, a boy. But the rules said that the next in line person had to marry someone of royalty. The king didn't like that his son was in love with a poor person, and a boy at that. So, he went and ordered his knights to kill the farm boy. And he succeeded too. When the prince found out about it, he was furious and depressed. He went even as far to kill his own father. He then ordered that the law that told everyone that the next in line had to marry a royalty to be destroyed. They succeeded that too. He went down to the family of the boy he loved and told them that he regrets his father actions, and said that it was okay if they hated him, but strangely the boy's family welcomed him. The boy's family was the Motomiya's. They said that they didn't hate him, and that he wasn't his father. He wasn't ruthless, or mean, or even stuck to traditions. They later became the Emperor's royal court, following him everywhere and agreed with all of his choices. He even adopted a poor orphan girl and named her Yolie Ken Ichijouji. He even became a king of kindness for the Digiworld. They say that in his old age Death came to him and spoke an old prophecy to him. 'The princess of darkness shall reunite the king of kindness and the servant who holds the crest of courage and friendship together but at a cost of her own life. But it does not matter for they will defeat the one of hatred and return the balance.' He even whispered the words to his daughter as he died on his bed. The reason the paper crane is involved in this is because there have been many times they have appeared. His daughter made one before his death, he made one the day he killed his father, and the day his love was killed." Holly explained.

"Belegh! Who cares about gay rights and all that stupid stuff." Quinn exclaimed. Before anybody could even blink, Holly smacked Quinn so hard that his whole body was shaking and he felt like throwing up.

"Don't you dare EVER INSULT MY SISTER AND SECOND COUSIN LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE! I HATE YOU, DON'T YOU GET IT! YOU INSULT ME AND MY FAMILY, AND IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL HURT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU HEAR ME, JERK!" She yelled at Quinn, who fearfully nodded. "Good." She growled. Mrs. Joan stared at them in shock.

"Holly, I, uh, want to thank you for bringing that Quinn was bullying someone again. Quinn, you are now hereby banned from this school. Rin, you and Lin take Quinn to the school office and tell the principle what has happened. Clover, I want you to call Quinn's mother and father about this." Mrs. Joan said.

'_Whoa, Holly can get pretty angry when mad. Good thing she saves her anger for the bad guys and not us._' Davis thought. '_But, what does that mean? I know that I hold the crest of courage and friendship and that Ken holds the crest of kindness._' Davis paused, blushing. '_Wait! What?! Does she mean that! But! I-I'm not sure that Ken feels the same way! Wait, Holly, you're reading my mind, aren't you._'

'_Yeah? So? Besides_,_ Ken feels the same way about you. I can tell what people are feeling, and BTW, Ivy's having same convo with Ken. Which is why Ivy's trying to not laugh and Ken is _pretty _weirded out._' Davis looked and saw that Ken looked like he was steaming with anger and that Ivy was biting her fingernails, trying not to laugh.

'_I hate you, Holly..._' Davis thought.

'_I like you too, Dasuke._' Holly made the joke. Davis turned to Holly and Ivy. 'Shut up, you two.' He mouthed. Ivy just quietly snickered.

* * *

_Now..._

'_Why is making a paper crane so hard!?_' He thought. "Davis, do you need any help?" Ken asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Ken." Davis said, feeling awkward.

"Hey, Davis, do you think that the story is-"

"True? No, not really, like the art teacher said, it's a legend." Davis interrupted.

"Good, I personally think it would be embarrassing to be true, we're just friends, right?" Ken asked. Davis nodded. Or so they had thought. Holly looked at the two.

'_Operation: Get the two together, is on go._' She messaged to her sisters. They both nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

"Ken! Hey, Ken!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we could hang out at the old abandon warehouse. You know, talk about what to do about the missing disappearances of the boys." Ivy asked.

"Sure." Ken said.

* * *

"Hey, Davis!" Clover exclaimed.

"Yeah, Clove?" Davis said, using his nickname for her.

"Do you remember the old abandon warehouse?" Davis nodded. "I was wondering if you want to figure out a plan about the mysterious disappearances of the boys. And lets surprise the gang by coming up with it on our own."

"Sure!"

* * *

_At the warehouse...  
_

Davis opened the door to the warehouse but found no one in there. "Hello?" He called out.

"Davis?" He turned around.

"Ken? What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Ivy asked to meet up with me here." Ken explained.

"Strange, Clover asked me the same thing too." Davis pondered. Ken yelped as he was pushed inside and turned around to see the door close.

"IVY! HOLLY! CLOVER!" They both exclaimed.

"LET US OUT!" Ken exclaimed.

"OR WHAT?!" Ivy teased.

"OR NO CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM AND PICKLE JUICE FOR A MONTH!" Ken yelled back.

"Pickle juice?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, she and Rose like it."

"So does Holly and Blacky." Davis said.

"I'M TRYING TO LAY OFF PICKLE JUICE AND CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM SO THERE! HA HA! YOU CAN'T BAN ME FROM HAVING THOSE!" Ivy yelled back. Ken just arched an eyebrow.

"Oh boy. We're never gonna get out of here." Davis said, losing hope. He saw Ken feeling the wall. "Uh, Ken, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to see if a knife could run through the wall." Ken replied.

"NO IT CAN'T!" Ivy yelled. Ken bang his head against the wall.

"Well, we can't do that." Davis said.

"Well, what can we do?" Ken asked.

"Well," Davis scrambled through the hay and got out a soccer ball. "I have a soccer ball, wanna play?"

"Well, yeah, there's nothing else to do." Ken replied. "But how are we gonna set up the goals?"

"Well, that's easy!" Davis threw the soccer ball to Ken and drew lines with a stick. "There we go!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play soccer!" Ken exclaimed.

* * *

Ken may have not been the Rocket anymore but, he won. 6 to 4, Ken won by two more points. "Well, that was fun!" He exclaimed, helping Davis up.

"Yep, sure was. But, I'll beat you next time!" Davis exclaimed. They slowly got closer, until they were kissing. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Darn lack of oxygen." Ken said.

"You're a good kisser, you know that?" Said Davis. They both blushed and looked away. They heard sounds outside the door and saw it open. They turned to see

"Moon!" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You're happy to see me." She said. "But I came to get the girls." She went inside and jumped to the metal bars that were 20 feet higher that her. "Holly, and Ivy, you two are in big trouble missy. Clover, since I know you didn't want to be in the middle of this, you're let off." They heard Clover sigh and saw a pink cat with clover green eyes jump down. Clover transformed to herself again.

"I really didn't want to do it, guys but you know how my sisters get." Clover explained.

"It's okay, Clove leaf." Ken replied.

"We knew you didn't want to do it. Be glad you're being let off." Davis said.

"Thanks guys. Let's just keep all of this to ourselves." Clover said. Holly, Moon, and Ivy jumped down just then.

"Easy for you to say. You're head's not ringing." Ivy complained, holding her head.

"Hey, I got the worst of it, Ivy." Holly groaned. Then she bumped into a wall. "Ow." Ken, Davis, and Clover laughed.


End file.
